happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nutty
|Rywale = |Obiekt/y westchnień = Lizak, automat z gumą do żucia, bombonierka (odc. A Sucker for Love) |Liczba_zabójstw = 45 (główni bohaterowie) 71+ (ogółem) |Zgony w odc. regularnych = 29 |Zgony w odc. nieregularnych = 2 |Zgony w Smoochies = 3 |Zgony w HTF Break = 2 |Debiut = Nuttin' Wrong with Candy |Pierwsza_ofiara = Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Flaky, Mr. Pickles'a oraz Lammy |w_odcinku = Class Act |Pierwszy_zgon = Nuttin' Wrong with Candy |Aktorzy głosowi = Michael "Lippy" Lipman (2000 - obecnie) |Liczba zgonów = 33 (1 dyskusyjny) }} Nutty jest jasnozieloną wiewiórką uzależnioną od słodyczy. Ma poprzyklejane na swoim ciele słodycze, które traktuje jak swoją garderobę. Ma jedno szklane oko (często zmienia położenie). W wyniku tego że je bardzo dużo cukru, często jest nadpobudliwy, roztrzęsiony i się śmieje (czasami nawet się śmieje jak umiera). W odcinku "Party Animal" miłość Nuttyego do cukierków zawsze prowadzi do śmierci jego i nieraz do pozostałych bohaterów. Nutty bardziej dba o cukierki niż o swoich przyjaciół. W "Party Animal" odpycha na bok napuchniętą od zjedzenia orzechów Flaky. W "A Sucker for Love" próbował ukraść lizaka Cuba. W "Chew Said Mouthful ukradł wózek z ciężko rannym Toothym. W "Konkretne Rozwiązanie" ukradł worek cukru z Happy Tree Cafe, oraz chciał ukraść lody Cudlessa w odcinku "Sweet Ride". Jego śmierć zazwyczaj obejmuje usta, nadziewa się na coś, rozpada, lub ginie od problemów z oddychaniem. Kenn Navarro powiedział w jednym z wywiadów, iż Nutty jest homoseksualistą. Był związany m.in. z Lumpym (sezon 1), Popem (od sezonu 2 do czasu zabrania lizaka Cubowi w odcinku "A Sucker for Love"), Snifflesem (reszta sezonu 3), a obecnie z Toothym (od sezonu 4). Jedyne odcinki które on przetrwał to: 1.Nuttin but the Tooth, 2.I Get a Trick Out of You, 3.Out of Sight Out of Mime, 4.Who's to Flame (niepotwierdzone), 5.Mime to Five, 6.A Change of Heart, 7.In a Jam, 8.Milk Pong, 9.Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, 10.Bite Sized, 11.Youtube Live Episode, 12.Something Fishy i Claw Śmierci 1.Nuttin Wrong Candy: zgnieciony przez automat a następnie porozdzierany przez ostre sprężyny z automatu 2.Sweet Ride:Utknął głową w ulu a następnie został ukąszony przez setki pszczół 3.Class Act:ginie w wybuchu 4.Gdy wypił za dużo mrożonego jogurtu nadział się na ostry punkt i zaczął latać wokół rozwalając swoje wnętrzności aż wreszcie upadł koło automatycznych drzwi i ostatecznie został przez nie zmiażdżony. 5.Remains to be Seen:zginął w katastrofie ciężarówki,reaktywował się jako zombie,i ponownie wybuchł gdy mózg Flippego implodował. 6.Stealling the Spotlight:Pomylił lampki choinkowe Lumpyego z cukierkami i zaczął je zjadać,gdyż nagle Lumpy szarpnął za całe lampki wyciągając razem z nimi wnętrzności Nuttego. 7.The Wrong Side of the Tracks:Nadziany na słupek w wesołym miasteczku. 8.From Hero to Eternity:Zginął porozdzierany i rozrzucony w domku na drzewie( razem ze Snifflesem). 9.Part Animal:obdarty ze skóry jak jabłko przez Flippyego. 10.Poćwiartowany przez kawałki szkła (wraz z Rusellem). 11.Concrete Solution:Rozdziera się pionowo. 12.Whos to flame:ginie w eksplozji (niepotwierdzone). 13,As You Wish:dławi się gigantycznym lizakiem. 14.Take a Hike:pocięty na plasterki przez niedźwiedzia Grizzly. 15.Dunce Upon a Time:zabity siekierą przez Giggles. 16.Chew Said a Mouthful:zgnieciony przez ogromny magnez do samochodów 17.See What Develops:tonie w sklepie 18:Aw,Shucks:Głowa i ramiona oderwane przez ogromny kawałek popcornu 19:A Sight for Sore Eyes:porozcinany na kawałki plastrów przez latawiec 20.Wipe Out:Buzia przebita kolcami jeżowca a następnie utonął w małej kałuży. 21.Easy Comb,Easy Go:Głową nadziany na tryskacz 22.Double Whammy:Flippy strzela mu wodą w buzię tak długo aż jego głowa eksploduje 23.The Carpall Tunnel of Love:ponadziewany na rury 24.Sucker for Love:przejechany przez karetkę prowadzoną przez The Mola i nadziany na kolczaste podwyższenie. 25.Wrath of Con:Zmiażdżony w centrum komiksów 26.Swelter Skelter:Jego głowa pęka od gorąca gdy upada na ziemię i następnie jego mózg jest usmażony jak jajko. 27.Happy New Year:Kiedy dach upada ginie wraz z Petunią,Giggles i Toothym. 28.Random Acts of Silence:rozdrobniony przez temperówkę Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wszyscy, poza orłem i niedźwiedziem